Torchwood 5
by wereleopard
Summary: Torchwood 5 are dragged into the fight against Lucifer but what will Sam and Dean’s futures mean to the rest of the group and to Ianto and Sam’s marriage. Stories in this series Private School, Everything Changes, Something Supernatural and Second Coming
1. Chapter 1

This is a reposting of chapter one. I will be doing this to all of them as I spotted so many glaring horrible mistakes. There are still some, but hopefully now it is better.

Chapter One

Ianto grinned as he dropped his bags onto the ground and headed into the main part of Torchwood 5.

"Ianto." Ellen called out as she ran over and hugged the young man. "So, there was a little bit of excitement at the wedding then."

"Just a little." Ianto chuckled in answer.

"The main thing is that the two of you are now married." She paused for a moment. "We do get to have a wedding party for you two, right?"

"If you must." Ianto shook his head; he knew that they weren't going to get away with not having one.

"Oh we must." Ellen turned as the others headed towards them, walking over she hugged Sam and Dean. Then she turned ever so slightly she nodded at Ruby and Bela. She didn't have a close relationship with the two women, but she did know that they would do whatever they could to protect her boys.

"So, how are things working out here?" Dean asked while he looked at Ash.

"We are getting quite the database. Hunter's seem more than happy to hand over information over the telephone, doing it in person is not the best idea. They aren't the most trusting group if you get my drift."

"So, hunters are calling us, and they update us on what creatures they have killed?" Sam confirmed.

"The database that Tosh set up for is fantastic. It searches TV, radio, and newspapers. We also are getting updated on where hunters are, and they are also calling us to see if we have anything in their current areas."

"So we are now the main point of call for hunters?" Ianto grinned as he watched the others nod. "We are going to need some more staff at some point if this keeps growing at this rate."

"We will, but first things first you guys need some rest. So go down to the quarters and get some." Ellen ordered them. The men all chuckled. Ellen thought about what she had said and shook her head. "Rest, you perverts. I know it is your honeymoon, but please get some sleep."

"Yes ma'am." Dean smirked.

XXXXX

Jack sat in his office staring at a picture of him and Ianto.

"Jack?" Tosh said as she walked over to him.

Jack looked up at her. "I miss him every single day. I want him to come home, to come back to me."

"Jack, you drove him away. If you trusted and loved him like you were supposed to. If you hadn't run straight into the arms of the woman that Ianto had always felt second best to, he would still be here. Sam found him and loved him unconditionally that is why they are together. You have to let this go."

"I didn't plan for this to happen. I don't know why I ended up with Gwen?"

"Jack the way you were with her, the flirting I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner, and I was surprised that Ianto accepted it. He's happy, and in love, Ianto is at home right now, and he is standing right beside his husband." Tosh patted him on the shoulder; she turned away and left him to his own thoughts again.

XXXXX

Owen stared as Tosh walked past them, there was something different about her since Dean bloody Winchester came into their lives. She no longer stared at him, she laughed more. What she wore had changed as well it was, sexier."

"Now you notice her, when a really hot guy found her attractive." Gwen looked at Owen and grinned.

"That has nothing to do with it." Owen muttered.

"Ahhhhh so it's the fact that she no longer watches you with love in her eyes." Gwen held up her hands in surrender as Owen turned and glared at her." Sorry."

XXXXX

Ianto sighed happily as his head rested on Sam's chest, strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Are you happy?" Sam asked suddenly.

Ianto moved his back so head he could look into the eyes of the man he loved.

"Very, why?" Ianto shook his head when he realised what the answer was. "What did Jack say to you?"

"That I would break your heart and that he is extremely patient man. That he can also wait for a long time, no matter what it is." Sam paused for a moment. "That you would end up where you belong, right by his side."

Ianto reached out and placed a hand against Sam's face. "I love you Sam, I married YOU. You are not second choice. I am exactly where I want to be, in your arms." Ianto moved his head as he placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips.

The kiss was slow and sensual it was about love and not sex. It was to show Sam how much Ianto loved and cherished him.

XXXXX

"We have to keep an eye on Torchwood 3." Ruby snapped.

Bela and Dean suddenly turned towards her. "Captain Jack Harkness." Dean muttered. "He is not going to steal Ianto away and break my brother's heart."

Bela laughed. "He loves Sam, Ianto is not going anywhere."

"So, you boys at back then." Bobby said from behind them.

"Bobby." Dean said with a smile as he walked over and hugged the older man. "Glad you could join our little group."

"If it means we can get rid of more demons quicker, I am all for that."

XXXXX

Sam and Ianto looked around at their family as they all laughed; it was good to be home. Suddenly, lights started to flicker all around them. They all stood and rushed over to the weapons cabinet to get ready so they would be able to defend themselves.

"Don't." A voice said from behind them.

They all then turned and before them was a man wearing a white shirt, tie, suit jacket and a raincoat.

"Who are you?" Dean asked as he walked forward.

"I am Castiel." The man said softly.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Castiel?" Dean queried while he stared at the man in front of them.

"I am an angel from god." Castiel replied plainly.

Dean looked at his friends and laughed.

As he turned back to the 'angel' lights flashed around him, wings appeared as a shadow on the wall behind, they looked as if they were taking over the whole room.

Ianto and Sam moved closer together, feeling better in each other's presence.

Ruby stood and glared at him, even though he was an angel and made her nervous she wasn't going to show it. "So you're an angel why are you here?" She wanted to know.

"Lucifer is rising and is he is coming for you." Castiel said simply looking at Sam.

XXXXX

A man stood watching, the time was coming, and he would be theirs. They would make sure of it.

XXXXX

Ianto sat with his head in his hands tears falling from his eyes. First Lisa, Jack and Sam.

Was he cursed?

Did he know how to fall for a normal person?

"Ianto?" Sam whispered as he sat next to his husband.

"I can't lose you." Ianto choked out.

"You won't, we won't let that happen." With that, Sam lifted Ianto's head and smiled staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "I love you, and you're not getting rid of me that easy.

XXXXX

Dean stared at the spot that Castiel had disappeared from. Quickly turning to the others.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Dean asked.

Ruby shook her head. "I escaped from hell the last thing I want is Lucifer, what I would go through would make hell like a paradise."

"Well figure something out son." Bobby said simply his heart once again breaking for the two boys he considered sons.

XXXXX

Sam and Ianto headed outside hand in hand both of them needing a breath of fresh air.

"I love you Ianto, I always will." Sam whispered needing to tell him just in case anything happened.

Ianto turned and stared up into Sam's handsome face. "I'm not going to lose you I can't." He whispered.

Sam lowered his head and kissed the mouth he loved so much, hoping that he could spend a lifetime holding this man.

Everything went black…

XXXXX

Dean ran to his brother-in-laws side. "Ianto." He picked the unconscious man up and looked around Sam was nowhere to be found.

XXXXX

Sam slowly opened his eyes, as soon as he realised he was tied down he started to struggle.

His head was forced back.

"You'll like this." A man said blood covering his hand, as soon as he reached Sam he looked down. His eyes turned black and slowly the blood dripped into the hunter's mouth.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sam didn't know how long he had been sitting here waiting, but they were late. He had done anything and everything they asked. He started to tap his fingers against his thigh and stared at the locked door. Taking a deep breath and a sigh of relief as the door opened. As soon as it did he rushed to their side gulping down the blood as soon as Sam managed to snatch it from their hands.

"Ahhh." Sam smiled feeling much, so very much better.

"Let's go." The man said eyeing Sam up and down as he took him by the hand and led him out of the prisoner cell that had become his room.

XXXXX

Crowley watched on the monitor. Sam Winchester addict. It had a satisfying ring to it. He glanced over at the recorded tapes. Getting the young Winchester addicted to demon blood had some unexpected reactions, and it had happened a lot easier and quicker than he thought it would. Sam's power of being able to rip demons from human hosts with just his mind was not something he expected, it was a bonus and one that he could barter with in the future. He also knew all about Lucifer, he would hand over Sam when Crowley was finished with him, but whom would he hand him over to, that was the question.

Sam was his weapon, his entertainment. If demons didn't do what he wanted, that was when he would send Sam in. One way or another Crowley would get what he wanted. Sometimes life was so very, very good for a demon.

XXXXX

Ianto was curled up on his bed it wasn't long before Dean joined and held him. Dean had started to check up on Ianto after hearing him cry and call out Sam's name in his sleep. He hated to hear the pain in his brother-in-laws voice. Dean came in laid down and pulled an unresisting Ianto into his arms and he tried to calm him.

It had been a long three months, and they were all afraid the longer it took the more likely it was that they would find Sam dead. No one spoke about it, but it was clearly what they were all thinking. They couldn't go on like this.

Ruby flung open the door making Ianto and Dean jump in the air. "We've got a lead." She said with a smile.

Ruby hated to see Ianto like this. They had all been through so much individually, and as a group. This could be the one thing that pushed Ianto and Dean over the edge.

Dean and Ianto were the two people that took care of the people they loved. Ianto had been taken advantage of by Torchwood. Now, Ianto wasn't up to taking care of anyone. Dean stepped in and took over that particular job.

Ruby and Bela watched them both carefully. Even though Dean was cocky and arrogant, he had a heart of gold that not many people saw. This was one of those times.

They could also see that Ianto felt as if he were cursed. They also knew that if they didn't find Sam, Ianto wasn't going to risk his heart again, no matter who it was.

XXXXX

Dean sighed and opened his eyes as Ianto fidgeted in his arms.

"Hello Dean."

Dean quickly reached under his pillow and pulled out the gun. Ianto did the same thing. They both sighed when they realised who it was.

"Castiel, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I have come to find out if you have decided to help us?" Castiel asked.

"Once we find my brother, then we'll figure out if we are going to help you." Dean muttered a war between demons and angels is the last thing he wanted to get involved in.

Ianto climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. He could feel Dean's eyes on him.

XXXXX

Zachariah looked down and smiled.

"It's time."

XXXXX

Bobby rushed in.

"We've got an address."

"Ianto." Dean yelled ignoring Castiel.

"What is it?" Ianto rushed in, panic clearly written across his features.

"We've got an address." Dean hoped that this was going to actually take them to Sam. He wasn't sure how much more any of them could take without them breaking down and finally giving up.

Castiel watched as they all rushed out.

"Hmm." He said quietly and disappeared.

XXXXX

Ianto and Bela were forced to stay back at the hub. No matter how much the young Welshman had argued Dean was not budging on that decision.

XXXXX

It seemed to take an eternity then the door opened and Ianto's' mouth fell open. Dean and Ruby were forcing a fighting, handcuffed Sam Winchester towards them. Before Ianto could get any closer they turned and headed towards the cells. Bobby stopped Ianto from following them.

"Don't Ianto, not yet." Bobby's voice was soft as he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"What's going on Bobby?" Ianto asked.

"The people who took him, they fed him demon blood."

"What! Why?" Ianto asked.

"It seems that it is one of the most addictive substances, and it looks like Sam's abilities extend to more than just visions. Demon blood makes them stronger."

"Makes what stronger? Why was he handcuffed?" Ianto was now truly afraid.

"He can rip demons from human hosts, with just his mind." Bobby explained.

"He can what?" Ianto rubbed his forehead. "How do you know this?"

"There were video tapes."

"What aren't you telling me Bobby?"

"Sam's going to have to go cold turkey; it's not going to be pretty. He'll say and do anything to get the blood. It's going to get very, very rough." Bobby explained.

"And?" There was still something else.

"His addiction was so strong that they had Sam do things for his next fix, all kind of things."

"What did he do?" Ianto asked.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

N/B I have edited the first three chapters, they are not perfect, but I think they are better than they were. Now onwards to Chapter Four finally. There is a whopping warning on this chapter; dubious consent is on its way. So anyone who is squeaked out by this you have been warned plus on those sites that I can it has now been added. For those who are upset by this, I am sorry for that, but I felt it was needed. This where Sam will do anything, and I mean anything for his fix. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Four

Ianto didn't want to watch what was going to be on the screen, but he had no choice. When they said Sam did anything to get his next fix, Ianto was afraid of what they meant. Why did this have to happen to a family that had already been through so much? When did it become enough and they could no longer take it anymore, before they gave up. Ianto knew he had been through so much as well, he had honestly thought Sam was his happily ever after, it could be that he was just bad luck on this family. Ianto jumped slightly as a hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up and gave a weak smile to Dean. He reached up to his shoulder and entwined his fingers with that of his brother-in-law.

"We'll get through this no matter what." Dean whispered, he squeezed the hand that trembled in his.

"Yeah." Ianto sighed softly.

Dean looked down at him; he could see that Ianto was extremely close to giving up. He hoped that the other man could be strong enough to watch this, even if it was only the start of the recording. They both had to see what Sam went through, or at least part of it and that way he hoped that they could help Sam deal with it. The two of them especially, as they were the ones who spent all their time with him

"Are you ready?" Bobby asked, his voice quiet afraid that they would all break apart now if he spoke any louder.

Dean moved around and kept hold of Ianto's hand and sat down next to him. He glanced across at the younger man and watched him nod. "Yes, we're ready."

They turned to the large monitor as Sam filled the screen. He paced around the cell and shouted at them to let him out. Sam would call out for Dean and Ianto. Then he was grabbed by a large man, it was someone Dean didn't recognise, but now he knew that he wouldn't forget that face as they forced red liquid into his throat.

"Demon blood." Bobby whispered. This had been when he was first forced to take it, right at the beginning of his captivity. That was something they had been afraid off. They had hoped it would have been later, so he wouldn't have been on it for long.

All of their hopes started to wash away as they watched what addiction had done to Sam. First it as just the killing of demons, the monsters being ripped away from the human hosts and sent back to hell. The human hosts terrified and screamed as soon as they were aware, some died immediately due to wounds, old age, some to guilt and sometimes just plain fear.

Ianto gripped Dean's hand harder, this was hard to watch, but so far it was things that they all could live with. It was something that they had to do as they fought in their daily life. He knew it was going to get worse, a lot worse than it already was.

That was when it happened.

The screen had gone black briefly and now the camera was now in a bedroom, Ianto could feel the bile as it rose to his throat. He could see and feel everyone he considered family turn to look at him.

"Whatever happens it's not Sam's fault. Whoever gave him that crap is to blame for this. He didn't take it willingly. Whatever happens now is because of that and nothing else." Ianto growled out. He just hoped when Sam was off the juice that he would think so as well.

An undistinguishable voice came from behind the camera it wasn't one that they recognised which didn't help them work out who had done this to Sam. "You know what you have to do Sam if you want to get another fix. Just make this client extremely happy, the boss wants to do business with him in the future."

Dean turned to look at Bobby, so now they knew that this man worked for someone else. So, this still could mean that it was someone or something that they had dealt with before.

Sam walked in front of the camera, his body still perfect and his cock hard. It was obvious they had given him something for that to happen. Ianto then took a closer look at Sam's face, that once striking image had now vanished. The eyes were blood-shot, baggy and the light that once shone out of them was now dulled. He looked barely alive. His natural tan skin had pallor to it. This was obviously not the Sam they knew; this was a poor copy of it. Ianto hoped that they could get him back again.

XXXXX

Sam now went over to the bed a laid straight out across it as he waited. A large fleshy man walked into shot. A smile from his profile could be seen. His head slowly skimmed down that magnificent body that he had been given as a gift. He rubbed his hands together as he made his way to the bed and climbed across it.

As soon as he got comfortable he pulled Sam over to him, and moved as to kiss him. Sam moved his face and started to kiss down the man's neck biting and sucking as he went. His hand skimmed over the fat belly and then reached towards the smallish cock and he then started to stroke it. He sucked at nipped at the guy's nipples bringing them to hard nubs, and then continued his journey south.

XXXXX

The camera then started to move to the side, so it could get a better view of what was happening. It was filmed as if a cheap home-made porno Dean thought. The only difference that his brother was on display being forced to do these humiliating things that he would never have done in his right mind. Dean looked across to Ianto and watched as his faced paled and his mouth tightens in anger.

XXXXX

Sam had finally reached the man's erection and covered it with his mouth. The man groaned and threw his head back. Sam's head bobbed up and down, his left hand holding the cock and his right playing with the guy's balls. It didn't take long for the man to scream and come in Sam's mouth. Sam turned his head to the side and spat out the white strings of cum. The cock was still stiff though, they could see Sam sigh in frustration and move across to where he was originally lying and get onto all fours.

XXXXX

Ianto covered his mouth afraid that if he didn't he was going to throw up. He seemed to be stuck to the seat even though his mind was screaming at him to run away.

XXXXX

The man grabbed some lube and placed it on his fingers as he slowly entered on into Sam.

"I don't want to hurt you, not yet anyway. We are going to have lots of fun together. I couldn't believe this is my gift for helping him. If I get to do this again, I will do anything he wants." The man groaned as he now had three fingers in Sam. He watched as they moved in and out of that hard body. He frowned as Sam wasn't reacting, didn't push back onto his digits. "Remember Sam, if you don't look as if you are enjoying this, I won't either and that means your boss won't get what he wants."

XXXXX

Dean ground his teeth together in white hot rage as his brother started to push back and make moaning sounds. Whoever did this was going to suffer horribly and painfully. No matter what it took him he was going to find this son of a bitch.

XXXXX

The man smiled as he watched Sam impale himself and moaning loudly. He pulled out his fingers and moved between those muscular thighs. He gripped hold of his cock and pushed it in ever so slightly, moaning as he did so until he was finally all the way in.

He stayed there, not moving and taking vital deep gulping breaths trying to relax his wound up body. He his hands grabbed hold of trim hips as he pulled back and slammed back in again. Sam's body jerked at the strength of it, but still continued to making moaning sounds. The man kept pulling out and pushing back in hard, and he grinned when Sam's head shot up as he hit his prostrate. He kept rubbing his cock along the Sam direction and grinned as he felt Sam's channel close around him.

He reached over and pulled Sam up, so he was sat on his lap.

"Come on Sam fuck my cock, show the camera how much you want it." He whispered into Sam's ear, and the he nibbled at it. "I can't wait to be able to watch this over and over again, when I can't have you."

XXXXX

Ianto couldn't believe this, and he hated when the camera moved again to Sam's face and there were tears falling down his face. The anguish and pain in those green eyes could be felt through the image. His poor Sam being raped and being used as a commodity. Ianto wanted everyone involved in this dead.

XXXX

Sam placed his hands on his thighs and pushed his body up of the cock that invaded his body and the he slammed back down again. He wanted this to hurt, it shouldn't be fun. His body shouldn't react the way it did when he hit his prostrate. Sam knew that he had to come to get his next fix and so he began to fuck harder and quicker. His head had been thrown back, his mouth open in ecstasy as his prostrate was rubbed over and over again. The man reached around his body and started to stroke his cock, his face twisted in a picture of pleasure as he took what he wanted. He used the power he had over this young man as he used his body.

"Oh god," Sam whispered as white strings of cum came out of his cock, still hard from that drugs that they had given him.

The man shoved into him one more time and came himself.

XXXXX  
Ianto stared at the screen, waiting to see what happened next. His hand covered his mouth again as he ran out immediately of the room.

Dean knew where he would be. He glared angrily at the camera one more time. "You keep watching tell me what I need to know. If you need me I'll be with…" Dean indicated to the door.

"We should have let Ianto watch this." Ruby muttered as Dean walked away.

"You think we could have stopped him?" Bela replied as they turned back to the screen.

XXXXX

Dean walked into the bathroom and stared at Ianto. The young Welshman was bent over the toilet, retching echoed around the tiled room. Dean walked over to the sink and filled up a glass with cold water and he wet a washcloth before he sat down next to his friend.

He placed the cold towel across the back of Ianto's neck and when the other man had stopped throwing up Dean gave him the water so he could rinse his mouth out.

"How is Sam going to get through this?" Ianto choked out as he started to cry.

Dean wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him close. "We'll all get through it together." He rocked Ianto in his arms and kissed his head.

XXXXX

Bobby stared at the screen, stood and walked out. "I can't…" He mumbled as he left.

Ash and Ellen were in the control room, so all that was left was Ruby and Bela to watch the rest of it. After Bobby vanished from sight, they looked at each other briefly and took a deep breath and then turned back to the screen.

XXXXX

Sam was hands were cuffed to the posts at the top of the body; he lay flat on his stomach. His legs were parted and tied to the bottom of the wooden frame. The cuffs were close to the mattress and there was just enough rope around his ankles that if they forced him on all fours, it would be uncomfortable, but it could be done.

Sam turned his head to the side and watched as a selection of toys and implements were placed on the table that was now beside the bed.

The man stood to the side and grinned at Sam as he picked up a whip.

XXXXX

Bela and Ruby looked at each other. They didn't like where this was going, was Sam going to have scars on his body as an extra reminder of what he had done?

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ruby and Bela stared at the screen in horror. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. The worst part of seeing this video was Sam selling his body for those drugs all that mattered was where the next hit was coming from. When the camera closed in on him, his eyes were dead. There was nothing else he cared about. How was he going to manage when they got him clean , and he remembered on what he had done.

'Sam.' Bela choked out.

'I'm glad that Ianto and Dean were not here to see this.' Ruby paused for a moment. 'How are they all going to get through this? Will Sam be ever to look at us again knowing that we had seen him like this?'

'It doesn't matter, we'll be here for them. It may take time, but we'll all show Sam that it doesn't matter. Look at us all we have all done things we regret, this isn't any different.' Bela replied determinedly.

'I hope Sam sees it that way, I truly do.'

Ianto sat down next to the cell door. Tears fell down his face as he listened to Sam screaming at him, calling him all the names under the sun and telling him that it was obvious that Ianto never loved him. Then, the begging and the pleading it was killing him inside. Ianto knew he couldn't let Sam out, but that never stopped his heart from slowly breaking and the fear that his husband would never forgive him for this.

'Ianto?' Dean whispered as he walked over to the other man and looked down at him.

Ianto looked up at him, his eyes wet and holding a deep sadness within. 'Dean.'

Dean slid down the wall next to him and wrapped his arms around Ianto's shoulders. 'We'll get through this, all of us together. We're a family, and that is what families do.'

'I see how things are,' Sam shouted through the door. 'You're keeping me locked up Dean, so you can get your hands on Ianto. Have you two fucked yet? How long after I was gone did that happen? There's nothing wrong with me, damn you Dean, you always ruin my life.'

Dean got to his feet and held out his hand to Ianto. 'You can't stay here. Please Ianto.'

Ianto didn't want to move, but staying here was becoming too difficult as well He reached up and took hold of Dean's hand and was pulled to his feet. 'Thanks.'

Dean wrapped an arm around Ianto and led him away from the cell.

'Ianto, don't leave me alone. I love you, I need you here.' Sam pleaded from within the cell.

'Don't give into him Ianto, it's the drugs remember that.'

'Damn you Ianto, you never loved me. I knew I was second choice to Jack Harkness, now you can go back to him. You can both laugh at my expense. I'm sorry I ever laid eyes on you.'

Ianto couldn't stop the sobs as Dean almost now carrying him away from the man he loved. 'What if he never forgives me?'

'We just have to wait to see what happens.'

Weeks passed and slowly the demon blood left his body. Sam was the shell of the man he had once been, especially when he found out that Ruby and Bela had watched a video of him. He knew that they had told Dean and Ianto what had been on there. Sam was disgusted with the way he acted, and he was sure he could see the same look in the eyes of the others. Sam looked up as the cell door was opened, and there stood Ianto.

'Sam." He whispered and rushed over pulling Sam into his arms.

Sam stiffened and pushed Ianto away hard.

'Don't touch me, don't touch me ever again.' With that Sam rushed out of the door leaving a heartbroken Ianto behind him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ianto didn't know how longer he could keep doing this. Sam was working, but it was like working with a robot. He barely could look at Ianto half of the time. Dean was the only one that kept him going. The reason Dean understood was he loved Sam as much as Ianto did but in another way.

Ruby and Bela tried to keep his mind occupied and tried to cheer him up, but that didn't always work.

Ianto sighed as he walked down the corridor to his room, and suddenly bumped into something solid. It was a body he knew exceptionally well. He looked up and stared into the green eyes of his husband.

'Sam.' Ianto replied. He had stopped trying to have a conversation with his spouse after Sam had yelled at him and told him to leave him the fuck alone. Ianto took that to heart and barely spoke anything.

'Ianto.' Sam replied and then walked around him.

Ianto shook his head, he couldn't do this anymore. He wouldn't leave, but he needed to get out. Bela and Ruby were going on a hunt, he would go with them. With his mind made up he went looking for Dean, and the girls. It didn't take him long to find them as they were studying a map, and the basic info they had received.

'Can I go with you?' Ianto asked as soon as he walked into the room.

'Ianto, I don't think that is a good idea.' Dean watched him, his face full of doubt

'I can stay here like this. I love Sam, but this is killing me. I need to get out.' Ianto walked over and knelt down before Dean and took hold of his hands. 'I need this, please Dean.'

'It's fine with us.' Ruby replied with Bela nodding in agreement beside her.

'Ok, but please be careful.' Dean finally agreed he gave Ianto's hands a squeeze before standing up. When this hunt was over, and Ianto was back, the two of them were going to talk it out with Sam.

Ianto looked around his room, the two women were sharing, and he had his own. They stood out enough as it was, only because Ruby and Bela were both extremely attractive women. If he shared a room with them, then that would bring a little more unwanted attention. He collapsed down on his bed and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Crowley growled as he stalked around his mansion. He couldn't believe that they had managed to free Sam Winchester. Not only having Sam gave him dominant position to be able to negotiate for things he wanted, but he was losing a lot of money. Men and woman both enjoyed his company. He was a handsome man with a great body; they had been lining up to pay so they could get a go at him. Then of course you had those who knew who Sam Winchester was, so it was either demons wanting to literally fuck a Winchester, or those who thought it would be a thrill.

'When is someone going to tell me what the bloody well happened? I have been waiting, and yet now answers are coming.' Crowley looked around at his minions, their heads bent down, so they were staring at the floor. 'Great, just great. If you can't find out how he escaped, just find him and get him back. No matter what it takes. Go, now.' Crowley waves a hand at them and watches as they scarper.

Sam walked outside and saw Dean standing there, staring out at nothing.

'Dean, what are you doing?' Sam asked as he walked over to his older brother.

'Sam, do you actually want to be here?' Dean asked bluntly as he turned to look at the other man

'Of course I do, it's just, well the video and, everything.' Sam shrugged his broad shoulders.

'Well then you need to deal with how you are treating people, especially Ianto. If you're not careful, you'll lose a man who loves you unconditionally.'

'How can he want to be near me when he knows what I've done?' Sam whined.

'Oh get over yourself Sam, we've all done that. But, if you don't talk to him, he is going to leave.' With that Dean turned and left Sam to his thoughts. He hated to be hard, but if Sam wasn't careful he was going to ruin one of the best things that ever happened to him.

Bela and Ruby were up and talked about what had happened the previous day. They had done the recon they needed, and Ianto had helped them. It was just his way with people that made them want to talk, and also because of his accent they gave him a lot more leeway.

'Maybe we should take Ianto with us today?' Ruby asked.

'Yeah, they do seem to open up to him, more than us anyway.' Bela picked up the phone and dialled Ianto's room. The hotel had been so busy that they could only get rooms on different floors.

The two women looked at each other; they quickly grabbed their bags and headed as fast as they could to the floor above. As they walked down the corridor, they saw a lot of people staring into a room and whispering to each other.

'I have an awful feeling about this.' Bela muttered.

'So do I.'

As they moved closer they realised that it was Ianto's room that they were all staring into, and there were police there.

'Excuse me.' Bela grinned sexily at the policeman who was guarding the door.

The officer's mouth fell open as he looked the brunette up and down.

'Yes, ma'am, how can I help?'

'This room belongs to a friend of ours, where is he?'

The man paled and bit at his lip. 'If you'll wait here I will go and get the detective in charge.'

They only waited for a few minutes when an older man with grey, hair brown eyes, and was scruffily dressed.

'Come with me,' He ordered abruptly

Bela and Ruby followed him into an empty room. As soon as they were all in there and he door shut he turned to look at them closely.

'Where is Ianto?' Ruby asked.

'We don't know we know there was a struggle and your friend was seen being forced into a van.'

'Ianto's missing!' Bela choked out

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bela and Ruby went back to their room, and they stared at a mobile that lay between them. They hardly had any additional information, so all they could tell the Winchester's and co that Ianto had vanished. No one knew who, or why.

'Well, go ahead.' Bela grinned at Ruby and pushed the cell phone towards blonde.

'Why me?' Ruby frowned.

'You're a kick ass demon and you have your knife with you. You're harder to kill than me.' Bela explained brightly.

'Gee thanks.' With that Ruby grabbed the cell and pressed speed dial. 'Hi Bobby, its Ruby.' The golden haired demon smirked at Bela. 'We've got some unfortunate news.'

Bobby sat down and stared at the cell. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose, knowing that the boys were going to be angry at this, very angry. The old man looked up as the door opened and in walked Sam and Dean. He could see that the two brothers were still not talking to each other properly. This was either going to bring them together or drag them further apart. Bobby was also worried at how Sam was going to take this. Ianto only went on this hunt because he hated that way his husband had been treating him.

'So any updates?' Dean asked with a grin, which fell straight away as soon as he saw Bobby's face. 'What's going on?'

'Well?' Sam muttered when Bobby hadn't said anything.

'Ruby called.' Bobby stopped for a moment. 'Something's happened.'

Dean knew it had something to do with Ianto, as close as he was with Bela and Ruby they could deal with it. The way Bobby was acting it was much more serious, which in Dean's mind meant Ianto. 'What's happened to Ianto?'

Bobby and Sam both swung their heads to look at Dean.

'I don't know he's …. gone.'

'Maybe he just left,' Sam answered sulkily.

'No, people in the rooms either side heard a disturbance. The room is trashed, Ianto didn't leave there willingly.'

'I'm going to go and catch up with them. See if any of the hunters in our database has heard anything.' Dean turned and headed towards the door.

'What about me?' Sam wanted to know.

Dean turned to look at him. 'What about you? Are you going to grow the fuck up and stop wallowing? Yes, you did things to get demon blood. Look at our past history it is full of fuck ups where we have done the same thing. Do you actually still love Ianto? Or is this some excuse to push him away? If it is to drive him away, well man up and grow a pair and tell him.' The older Winchester had enough of Sam.

'How dare you, of course I love him.' Sam shouted.

'Well, you aren't acting like it. If you're going to be a pain in the ass, don't come.' With that Dean turned and left the room.

'He's right Sam.' Bobby spoke into the quietness that suddenly covered the room. 'You're going to drive Ianto away. Ianto loves you, stupidly so. He gave up his life and his friends to be here. You have to start talking to him and letting him in.'

'I know, I….what if it's too late.' Sam paled at the thought. It hadn't actually occurred to him that Ianto could be dead.

'Ianto isn't dead.' Bobby answered.

'How do you know?'

'They'd be a body. There was an obvious struggle so cleaning up wasn't important. They wanted him, which means they wanted him alive.'

'You're right.' Sam replied as he ran to the door. He stopped suddenly and turned back to the man he considered a second father. 'Thanks Bobby.'

'I hope they find him in time.' Bobby whispered.

Bela came back into the room after speaking to the reception desk. She had booked a room for Sam and Dean. She seriously hoped that they weren't going to kill each other being stuck together. The brunette chuckled to herself.

'If they were going to kill each other it's going to be in the car coming here.'

Ruby turned and looked at Bela with confusion.

'What?'

'I'm just thinking out aloud, don't worry about it.' Bela replied.

Ruby shook her head; people still confused the hell out of her.

'Nice to meet you Ianto.' A voice came from the darkness.

Dean and Sam were sitting in the impala. Dean's hands turning to white with the grip on the steering wheel. Sam sat tapping his fingers against his thigh and every so often turning his head to look at the angry profile of his brother.

'Look Dean I need to…' Sam stopped speaking as a bright light enveloped them.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

When the blinding light, vanished as quickly as it appeared in Dean looked around. There, standing in the road was the trench coated, angel Castiel.

'Just great, 'Dean muttered as he climbed out of the car. He walked towards the angel, knowing Sam to have his back. 'What the hell do you want Castiel? We don't have time for this. '

'You must turn back now. 'Castiel said in his monotonous tone.

'We're not turning back. 'Sam argued as he moved to stand next his brother.

'It will have disastrous consequences if you go now. 'Castiel warned them.

'My brother-in-law is in trouble, and we are going to help him. 'Dean turned and headed back to the driver's side of the Impala.

'You have to let him go, for the greater good. If you don't, humanity will pay for it. 'Castiel explained from behind them.

'You want me to let man I love die? 'Sam glared at him. 'Haven't we, haven't I been through enough. The only family I have left is Dean, this life stole the rest. I tried to escape, those dragged back into this life. I finally found someone, who could share this life with me. Not only that his ex-tried to split us up, the Demons attacked the wedding. I nearly drove away because I was disgusted with myself, I whored myself out for a hit of Demon blood. Now, you want me to let him go. I can't do that. I won't. I will give up this life before I give up the Ianto. What is the purpose of us fighting, if you take away everything we fight for? If you take everything away, all we have left is revenge. What happens when we decide who should be punished and who shouldn't? What will stop us for starting on people?'

'Sam's right, if we don't help Ianto we're done' Dean turned and smiled at his brother, that was the Sammy he knew.

'What happens next is your responsibility. You made this decision.' With that Castiel disappeared.

'This is going to come back, and bite us in the ass isn't it?' Dean asked.

'Yep.' Sam nodded as he continued to stare at the spot Castiel had been standing. 'Do you regret it now?' Sam turned to look at Dean.

'It's Ianto, of course I don't. He's the brother I always wanted.' Dean laughed at the look on Sam's face.

'Jerk.'

'Bitch.'

The two brothers laughed as they moved to get back into the impala.

XXXXX

Ianto slowly forced his eyes to open. His head was pounding, and he hurt all over.

'What the hell happened?' He mumbled to himself, and then it came all rushing back to him. Ianto sat up quickly, the whole room start to spin. He covered his mouth with his hand, afraid that he would vomit.

Ianto remembered a knock at the hotel door; he had ordered some room service. He opened the door, and that was when the attack came. His head hit the side of the table as he fell back into the room. Ianto managed to scramble to his feet and put up a little bit of a fight. There had been five of them, and he knew at least three would be supporting black eyes, given by him. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Then it fell, almost straight away as he looked around the cell he was in. Yes, he put up a fight, but he had still been captured.

'What the hell am I going to do?' Ianto paled as a thought suddenly hit him. 'Bela, Ruby, please be ok.'

The door opened Ianto got to his feet and waited to see who had captured him and why.

XXXXX

Ruby was pacing the room, her demon blade twirling in her hand.

'Will you please stop doing that?' Bela sighed, the more agitated she got the more pronounced her upper class English accent became. This was at many a point in time she had been called a cold bitch because of that voice. Some of the times, it was true. It was just something that happened when she got extremely worried. It had only started happening again after she met up with Ianto, and this motley crew, before she only had one person to look after, herself.

Bela jumped when there was a loud pounding on their door. Ruby looked over at Bela and nodded. Ruby moved to hide in the bathroom, with her knife. If there were demons out there, it would be the best change to kill them. Bela looked through the peephole and saw the Winchester's, which actually didn't mean anything to them. It could be shape shifters for all they knew.

Bela painted on her smile and opened the door.

'Well is there any news? Do we have any leads on how to find Ianto?' Dean almost shouted as he walked in.

'No and no.' Ruby answered, she looked confused as Dean glared at her. 'What I answered your questions. No, there is no additional information, and no we don't have any leads.'

'What she also means is that we are waiting for some calls to come in. We do have feelers out, so we are hoping that something will come back on one of those. There is of course that Ianto was taken for a reason, and whoever is holding him will contact us at some point to make their demands.' Bela interrupted before Ruby and Dean started to throw punches. It wouldn't be the first time, and unquestionably not the last. They didn't have time for that. 'How are you doing?' She asked Sam, Bela was glad he was here, but hoped that he wouldn't lose it.

'I'm dealing, I just want Ianto back so I can apologise and start to work things out with him. I know I've been a complete bastard, and I'm sorry, but knowing that all of you saw that tape.'

'Actually only Bela and I watched it, we told the others a summary of what happened.' Ruby interrupted. 'We didn't feel the need for them to watch it, or to be told about every little thing. If you want to talk about it, that is up to you.'

'We do have another problem.' Dean turned around to look at them.

'This is going to be bad isn't it?' Bela asked. 'Really bad.'

'Castiel stopped us.' Dean watched as Ruby fidgeted uncomfortably at the mention of the angel. 'He told us not to come and find Ianto, to leave him. That if we do, something is going to happen, and we'll be the ones to blame if we don't fix it.'

'Since you both are here, I guess you told him what he could do with that suggestion.' Bela muttered she hated this demon and angel thing.

'Yeah, we did. We now need to find out what the hell could happen. So, get in touch with your contacts again and see if they have heard anything. We've called and told Bobby, they are doing what they can there.'

'On it.' Ruby replied as the two women both went for the cell phones.

XXXXX

'Mr Jones, you and your little team-mates have caused me some problems.' Crowley explained as he walked into the cell. His hands in the pockets of his dark suit trousers.

'I am really sorry to hear about that.' Ianto replied sarcastically.

Crowley nodded to the man that had followed him in. The next thing Ianto knew is a fist connecting with his jaw.

'It doesn't have to be this way. I am sure that you and I can come to some arrangement. Not only did you take away my bargaining chip, but you also took away a exceptionally reliable source of income.' Crowley grinned as he saw the anger on Ianto's face. 'It helped that Sam is a singularly handsome young man, who takes care of himself physically. Men and woman were throwing money at me just to have a little personal time with him. Then, of course, the demons and other hunters found out. They literally wanted to screw him over, and did. The demons did like to make him pay. It is astonishing how much punishment Sam could take.'

'You fucking bastard.' Ianto yelled and tried to get his hands on Crowley. The other demon that had hit him grabbed hold of him and put him in an arm lock.

'Now, either you get Sam here for me.' Crowley crouched down so he could look Ianto in the eyes. 'I didn't think you would go for that, so it looks as if you are going to have to take his place.'

Crowley walked off chuckling as he saw Ianto's face pale. The implications were clear; Crowley was going to sell his ass for money and for information. There would be no demon blood, for the young Welshman, he would have nothing to lose himself in.

'Sam.' Ianto whispered.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ruby came into the room, her cell phone in hand. She had called Bobby to update him, on well nothing. They had no idea who had taken Ianto and why. That was when he told her. This was going to kill Sam.

'Any news?' Dean asked as soon as she walked in the door. He could tell by the look on her face that they weren't going to like it. 'What is it?'

'Well..' Ruby paused and tried to think of a way to phrase this. Before meeting Ianto, she'd never had this problem before. Hell, she didn't care what people thought, but now everything was different.

'Will you just tell us?' Sam muttered angrily.

'Crowley has him. He was upset because he lost a bargaining chip, and a money earner all in one go.' Ruby turned and stared at Sam. He had wanted to hear it, without the sugar coating.

'He targeted and took Ianto, because of me.' Sam choked on the words. He got to his feet and ran to the bathroom. The others could hear retching from the other room.

'Do we know anything else?' Dean asked as he tried to keep it together himself.

'Crowley is going to 'hire' Ianto out, tomorrow night. It will be the first time, and because of who Ianto is married to.' Ruby took a deep breath, 'there are a lot of bidders.'

'We have to get him out of there before anything happens.' Bela ordered.

'If you have an idea, I'm all ears?' Dean questioned her.

'How are they going to pass Ianto to the 'buyer'?' Bela turned and looked at Ruby.

'There's going to be a big party. You can put an offer before, and during the party. Near the end, that is when the person who has offered the highest amount will be announced and Ianto will be handed over. They will then leave. For this first time, it is men only.' Ruby recited the information she had received.

'I'll go back and offer myself up if they let Ianto go.' Sam told them as he walked back into the room.

'Then, we will be back where we started trying to rescue you. This then could be repeated. We need more of a plan Sam, that isn't going to work.' Dean sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'Well, if it gets us Ianto back, I would say it worked.' Sam uttered stubbornly.

'Then Ianto would want to rescue you. Sam let's see if we can come up with something else first. If not, then we can look at handing you over on a platter, ok?'

'Fine.' Sam sulked, all he wanted was Ianto back and he would do anything to make sure that happened.

'We need to find a man, and where the party is.' Bela spoke suddenly.

'Well, if we could find someone to trust, Bela could go in with him. They don't know her. She has always used an American accent and used wigs. If, we can't buy Ianto, we could follow who did. Then, we could try and get him back that way.'

'That's a lot of if's and but's.' Sam told them.

'But, it's better than handing yourself over, and no guarantee we'll get Ianto b back. If it does work, we also won't have to come up with another rescue plan to get you.' Dean glared at his brother.

'Ok,' Sam sighed. 'Who the hell are we going to get to help us? It's short notice, and we're running out of time.'

There was a knock at the door. Sam grabbed a gun and headed for the bathroom, Bela followed him to hide. They didn't want anyone to see her, not if this plan was going to go ahead and she had to go to the party. Dean hid behind the corner, ready and armed. Ruby looked around to make sure that everyone was hidden. She looked through the peep hole and paled.

'Fuck.' She muttered.

TBC


End file.
